Askavi Terreille
Askavi Terreille is a mountainous region with many rich and fertile vallies and soaring mountains. Ebon Askavi, the Black Mountain stands at its heart, soaring above all other mountains in the territory. Askavi Terreille is the birthplace of the winged Blood called the Eyriens and also the winged race of Landen (Non Blood) known as the Jhinka. Responsible Player: '''Kitty Provinces Askavi Terreille is divided into 3 Provinces, each containing a number of districts, except for that of the Outlands. The Outlands A harsh rocky and mountainous Province of Askavi, almost entirely overun by Jhinka. The Eyrien Hunting camps are scattered along the borders of this territory, though there are very few other Blood settlements in the area. You will find the Kahaldaron Run and the Dragons Teeth in this territory. Ebon Rih Ebon Rih is perhaps one of the smallest provinces in Askavi. Ebon Rih is home to the keep and its very name means "Black Land." It consists of the valleys immediately situated around the keep, the Black Mountain Ebon Askavi and the few small towns dotted within. The blood have defended this territory fiercely and so Jhinka are scarce in this area. Ebon Askavi is the traditional home of Witch and the home to the Blood's registry for Terreille. Avon Rih The land is rich and fertile, or at least it would have been had Askavi still been ruled by a queen. The Province is dotted with towns both large and small, the largest of which Avon is found at its heart and on its outskirts you will find the Territory Court Seat. Current Territory Court '''Ruling Queen or Warlord Prince: Torinar Kelly Steward: Leonar Zarena Master of the Guard: '''Wrathvar Stormshield '''First Escort: Consort: Head of the Hourglass: Court Healer: First Circle: Second Circle: Askavi Terreille's Council of Representatives: Torinar Kelly Leonar Zarena History Askavi Terreille is home to the fierce Eyrien Warriors and the vicious Jhinka. A race of winged Landen (Non Blood) who hate the Blood with a passion. For centuries Male Eyriens have trained in the hunting 'camps of Askavi Terreille, training to become vicious and deadly killers. The Jhinka have been at war with the Blood of Askavi Terreille for centuries waging war on their more powerful foes and winning with sheer ferocity and strength of numbers. The Jhinka are traditionally cave dwellers, living in small clans but breeding in great numbers. They live only a fraction of the lifespan of their long lived cousins the Eyriens. Askavi was among the first territories to submit to the rule of Dorothea the self proclaimed High Priestess of Terreille and as such was hit hard when Witch purged the taint from the Blood, and all those over whom Dorothea and Hekatah held influence. Much of Askavi's Blood were killed in the avalanche of power and those that were left were suddenly faced with the possibility that the Jhinka may now have the advantage of numbers in such proportions as to defeat them. War waged on for centuries and eventually the Blood managed to push the Jhinka back into what is now called the Outlands and to once again claim back their traditional homes in the Eyries and valleys of Askavi. Though the wars were not without consequences, so many of the blood had been killed. Once strong bloodlines had dwindled and not a single Queen was to be found in the territory, for the Jhinka knew that the Queen was the heart of the Blood in each territory, district and province, so they targeted those women knowing that without the Queen's the rest would be lost without leadership and easier to dispose of and so every last one of them had been killed. So for every year since the wars the Territory of Askavi in Terreille has been ruled over by a court headed by a Warlord Prince, voted in by the people. During the wars one particular Warlord Prince had served with distinction and had played a major part in organizing the Eyrien's and eventually in winning the war. That man was Kravar Vransyi and he became ruler over Askavi Terreille. Recent Events Kravar Vransyi, Warlord Prince of Askavi Terreille has been hunting his territory for a queen for centuries, his eyes and ears always peeled for any news. He also is charged with the protection of his territory from the ever increasing attacks from the Jhinka from the outlands. It was after one such skirmish into enemy territory that he met Kailandrian Tulesca, a Sapphire Jeweled healer with a stubborn streak and a snarly side. They had a connection right from the get go but nothing has yet ever come of it. After seeing her skills in action healing his men Kravar nominated Kailandrian as his court's own healer. Shortly after this Kailandrian made her way to the alter for her descent comeing away with the Red as a descent. Meanwhile in the outlands a young queen was also making preparations to leave to make her offering. Taking one last walk around her home she met a roving Eyrien Warlord Prince named Kaenanar who then agreed to accompany Alyssian and her family to the alter. After making her Offering Alyssian and her family where stranded by the winter snows and couldn't return home, so they had holed up with a friend of Menar (Alyssian's Uncle) until the snows melted. Meanwhile Kailandrian was facing a family crisis of her own, her sister had been broken of jewels and mind and she vowed to get revenge for the atrocity. Kravar managed to stop her. Shortly after this Kravar left to pursue a lead on a potetial Queen and he vanished, it has been some time since anyone at court has heard from there leader. Kailandrian eventually found a lead that she believed Kravar would have followed, so, in hopes of finding him herself she went to investigate and instead found Alyssian and her family. She brought them back to court, hoping that Kailandrian Tulesca grew tired of waiting and set off to find Kravar Vransyi herself. Since that time the council of representatives has voted and thrown out the idea that Alyssian become Queen over all of Askavi Terreille. So they are holding an election for one of their number to become Ruler. Torinar Kelly is an ambitious member of the council who is taking certain steps to ensure he is elected. Upon his election he made the decision to send Alyssian to an outlying province in Ebon Rih along the border to the Outlands so she could learn to rule before the day she would take the Territory Throne. However what the people don't yet know is that he orchestrated a Jhinka attack to take her out as well as his pesky Master of the Guard... or at very least keep them out of his hair for some time. Thread Timeline Please note the threads below are in IN CHARACTER Chronological order. NOT posting order. Newer posts can be found toward the bottom of this thread. #Another Day, Another Battle^ #Last Day of Freedom^ #Sapphire Dreams #Falling into the Abyss #Anyone Home? #New Beginnings #Goodbye to the Healer of Askavi Terreille #A Day to Fill #Something New #A small measure of freedom...please? #Loss #Judgement Day #A Freedom of Sorts #Power and Ambition # You've got a friend in Me # A Dream Life # A New Home # Onwards and Upwards # Discoveries # What Next? # A Proclamation ^These threads occur simultaeneously. Category:Territories